Chi
by Hakugei
Summary: He was slowly going insane insane from the corpse lying before him deathfic


**This was done for an lj contest on 30 Kills. I entered at the last minute. This is my first time trying horror as well as gore. Perfect for Halloween don't you think? Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish…**

**WARNING: OOC, gore, death, suicide**

**PAIRINGS: None**

Chi 

He shivered at the bloody sight in front of him. It was another corpse. The third killing this week. The police were everywhere and asking him questions. He replied the same as the other killing. He was on his way to school and spotted the corpse. The man looked familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it. Forensics confirmed that the man had been stabbed with a switchblade and the murderer had gotten away.

He was trying his best to keep calm, but deep down he was panicking. All these killings were only 3 kilometers from the dorm buildings. There had to be some explanation to this! It was as if they were trying to taunt the school into something, but what? He was getting nervous and it was driving him mad. He had to get out of here or he might truly go mad. He quickly turned and ran.

-X-

Right after practice there was another corpse. It was like the school was attracting the yakuza! This time, though, when he saw the corpse he broke down and cried. He quickly left and vomited in the bushes. He never wanted to see that sight again. Not the sight of the body that was so mangled it looked almost inhuman. Even though it was mangled beyond belief he could make out who it was before the murder.

He'd hate to bring it to Mukahi that his koi was dead.

-X-

He couldn't get to sleep! All those bodies, they all were familiar. Every night they were murmured in his head. He couldn't stop them from haunting him. It was as if their ghosts were taunting him for being a wimp around their corpses. He got off the bed ignoring the pounding in his head and went to the bathroom. Grabbing two sleeping pills he went back to bed and swallowed those two pills dry.

Maybe now he could get some sleep; sleep without taunting ghosts and his mind that was slowly growing insane.

-X-

He never liked blood, but blood seemed to like him. After all, the corpses kept coming. Every day, there was another murder. The police were even resorting to checking every student's bag for any guns, switchblades, or any illegal weapons. His checks always ended with a negative, as in no weapons. He was getting jittery. Something was wrong.

Every murder that took place he always seemed to be the first person on the scene before the police, which were now patrolling the area. There was always a switchblade next to him and blood splattered on his shirt. The police even asked his parents if he was involved with any gangs or if he had any mental problems. All interviews had negative results.

He hoped this case would be solved soon.

-X-

He watched as he saw his senpai walk by. The air had gotten chillier and even his normally calm senpai was affected by the murderer on the loose in the school. Normally he would have shrugged it off and kept going on with life, but he had his suspicions. Every student or teacher seemed to be coming from wealthy families, as in rich enough for two of their children to attend this school.

He watched his senpai walk near the dorms. What caught his senpai off guard was a sudden kick in the side. The boy was done with a switchblade near his throat. He growled.

"You…" The switchblade rested near tender skin, but refused to cut the skin. Tears began to fall and splattered a white uniform. In a flash, his senpai kicked and was off the ground.

"Why are you here?"

"To end the murders once and for all." The switchblade was back; the same one that had killed five students and two teachers. The blade gleamed from the sun's rays. His senpai looked at him with a surprised.

"I'm not the murderer!" he yelled. There was a nod.

"I know who the murder is senpai. And I know how to end his lust for blood, quickly, before there's any more killing. I don't want anymore of my senpai dead. You have love; I want you to keep it. Sayonara." There was a loud sound, the sound of a blade plunging into a heart. Blood splattered onto a clean, white uniform.

"No!"

He knew about his problem since forever. When he saw blood he'd became insane and would kill anyone. It was a curse that he couldn't control and he was going to get rid of it. With the last strength he had he cut his now red shirt open and slashed. Beneath the white mixed with the red was painted skin with a red cut.

'I hate the yakuza,' he thought, as everything grew cold. 'They drove me to this. I'm going to bring life to the school and my senpai, by ending mine. Sayonara, Shishido-san.'

He closed his eyes and breathed his last, this time with a shiny silver cross; stained with crimson lying near him.

**Owari**

**Sucks huh? Still, I almost cried when I wrote this. Review kudasai (and if any of you flamers get near me I'll BLAST YOU WITH BEWITCHED WATER BALLOONS!)!**


End file.
